


La vostra ultima canzone

by risalilianslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risalilianslytherin/pseuds/risalilianslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashfic scritta per l'iniziativa di Pseudopolis Yard.<br/>Percy sta assieme a Med, ma l'ha tradita con Ferao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vostra ultima canzone

**Author's Note:**

> Ai miei lettori che si ritroveranno a leggere questa Pedurao, chiedo venia.  
> Flashfic scritta per l’iniziativa indetta da Pseudopolis Yard, segue la catena n.2, prompt n.3.  
> La dedico a Ferao che scrive benissimo su Percy Weasley e a Medusanoir e SeveraBartySha che, senza le loro Perao, non avrei mai trovato ispirazione.

**_La vostra ultima canzone_ **

  
«Non avresti dovuto… dopo tutto quello che c’è stato tra di noi…», mormorò Med, portandosi le mani al petto. Tremava, non riusciva a parlare, come se qualcosa glielo impedisse. Era la rabbia, la frustrazione per quella consapevolezza che aveva sempre avuto, ma che aveva tentato di lasciare in un angolo del suo cuore, con l’obbiettivo di dimenticarla. Non c’era riuscita, perché quella era la verità.  
«Med, ti prego… non te ne andare…».  
«Percy… mi hai tradita con Fera! La mia… la mia _migliore_ amica».  
Percy si portò una mano tra i capelli, senza spostare lo sguardo dalla donna che amava.  
Aveva ragione Med, ma la verità di quell’amore era il suo inferno, nonostante la neve cadesse attorno a loro.  
Era inverno, le guance di Med erano arrossate ed era ancora più bella, anche mentre piangeva.  
   
 

_«Fera… mi sei mancata»._  
 _Percy la baciò, spingendola contro il muro e portando le sue mani sui suoi fianchi, accarezzandola._  
 _Gli era mancato il suo corpo, il suo modo timido di ritrarsi e quel modo sensuale di appoggiare le mani sulla sua schiena, aggrappandosi con forza, quasi in conflitto con se stessa._  
 _«Percy», mormorò lei, bloccandolo, «Non posso fare questo a Med»._  
 _«Non posso fare a meno di te»._  
 _«Ma tu la ami…»._  
 _«Amo anche te… cosa dovrei fare?»._  
 _Ferao abbassò le mani e abbassò lo sguardo, respirando profondamente._  
 _«Mi sento morire… ed è come se il mondo morisse attorno a me»._

  
   
«Med…», mormorò Ferao, avvicinandosi a lei.  
«Non toccarmi, Fera! Non osare farlo!».  
«Tu mi devi ascoltare, dannazione!».  
Med la guardò negli occhi, infuriata. Aveva sempre saputo che tra la sua migliore amica e il suo ragazzo c’era qualcosa di _strano_ , ma non si sarebbe mai aspettata quello.  
«Lui ti ama!».  
«Mi ama talmente tanto che ha deciso di portarti a letto!».  
«Tu non capisci, Med», intervenne Percy, avvicinandosi a lei, «Io vi amo entrambe».  
«Cosa?».  
Le mani avevano ripreso a tremare e non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi.  
Era l’uomo che amava, ma l’aveva tradita con un’altra donna. La sua migliore amica. E lui amava entrambe. Cos’avrebbe dovuto fare? Perdonarlo, forse, perché lui amava anche Ferao?  
«Dammi la mano, Med», mormorò Ferao, con un sorriso incoraggiante, «Fidati di me».  
 _Fiducia._  
La fiducia si era persa tra le lenzuola del letto dove lei era stata tradita.  
Eppure le diede la mano, la seguì in cortile, dove la neve cadeva lenta e copriva tutto, tra pezzi di ghiaccio e l’erba verde, ormai cristallizzata.  
«Med, forse non è tutto finito…»  
«Cosa stai dicendo?».  
«Perché questa dovrebbe essere la vostra ultima canzone? La neve cade, lieve e soffice, copre il terreno, copre gli errori fatti… ma è bella», mormorò Ferao, stringendole la mano, «Amiamolo assieme, Med… gli errori verranno dimenticati e saremo felici».  
   
   
{456 parole}


End file.
